The present invention concerns the filtering of engine oil in motorcycle engines.
It is a common practice to locate a filter canister forwardly adjacent a motorcycle engine block between the block and rearward of the down tubes of the motorcycle flame. The clearance for such filter placement is minimal greatly complicating periodic replacement of the oil filter. As the filter is transversely disposed of the frame in a horizontal manner engine oil usually spills during a filter changing effort. In some motorcycles electrical components are located below the filter resulting in the components being contaminated. A further problem exists in that minimal clearance between the filter and motorcycle components prohibits or hinders the application of a filter wrench in most cases. Still further, the disposition of the oil filter forward of an engine cylinder reduces air flow therepast resulting in diminishing of the cooling effect.